Grief
Strategies There are many tactics you can use in Grief mode to win games strategically. These are the pro strategies griefers utilize to win. Blocking Blocking is one of the easiest things you can do in grief. What you do is find a narrow place where only one person could go through, and then you crouch to sucessfully block them so they cannot move you by knifing you. The easiest place to block in Grief is the stairs to the Jug house on Farm. All you need is one person to block this off, although it does work better with two people blocking. The reason why blocking here is good is because Jug, the MP5, and the box are all up here. So they are basically stuck with only and Olympia the whole game if you can successfully block. You can also block people from jumping out the top of the Quick Revive house on Town. Most randoms will keep trying to get out while you know they don't stand a chance. Blocking people from going to Pack-a-Punch on Cell Block can also turn out well sometimes. If someone is really anxious to go upgrade, they will probably go down if you keep blocking. You can also block various other random places off if you see an enemy coming through and there's at least a few zombies behind him. Revive Cancelling You will be able to knife most randoms off of revives as long as they are not crouching or prone. This can be very effective as they aren't killing any zombies since they are trying to get the revive, so they might get killed trying for the revive. If you are playing Town, you can get the Galvaknuckles which will knife people farther away and can even knife enemies when they are crouching. You can also get the Ballistic Knife on Borough which has the same effect, but only one person can have the Ballistic Knife. Head Stomp A head stomp is a mechanic in the game that downs you if you are on top of another player. It was originally put in the game in Black Ops 1 to prevent people from being able to get into certain glitches by having some extra height by standing on top of someone. It returned in Black Ops, although it is a bit more difficult to do it. You cannot head stomp people if they are standing; they must be either prone or crouching. The bottom player is the one that must be prone or crouched. The top player can be in any stance. This can be useful as most people who are new to grief will go prone for revives, so all you have to do to kill the person trying to get the revive is either jump or dolphin dive on top of them. Sometimes it can take a few tries to do and it takes some practice to perfect the art of the head stomp. Be careful, as you can also do this to your own team. Just make sure the person you are trying to head stomp is on the other team. When players our crouched, you can still head stomp them as long as there is a nearby incline. For example if they are crouched near a staircase, you can try to head stomp them. It is more difficult to head stomp someone that is crouched, so odds are it will not work out, but it is always worth the shot. Keep in mind that you also will be going down if you successfully perform a head stomp, so make sure you have a nearby teammate ready to revive you. Using this tactic, you can sometimes even win at round 1 depending on how skilled the opposing team is. Taking People's Weapons Taking people's weapons is what is known as going down in front of either the Pack-a-Punch machine or the box after someone on the other team has hit it and is waiting for their weapon. For Pack-a-Punch, this is very easy to do as long as you have an explosive weapon you can down yourself with. Once the enemy has put their weapon in Pack-a-Punch, you simply down yourself and tell your teammates to wait to revive you, and the enemy will not be able to pick up his weapon. This became popular on Cell Block. If you ever see someone camping at Pack-a-Punch with Mustang & Sallys out, then they are probably waiting for you to Pack-a-Punch so they can take your weapon. Sometimes enemies will try to be sneaky about it, such as hide somewhere near Pack-a-Punch but not exactly at it, and they hold a regular weapon out so you don't think you're going to steal their weapon. People will do this on Borough with Trample Steams, and then launch themselves over to Pack-a-Punch to take your weapon if you put it a weapon into Pack-a-Punch. Always look at your surroundings before you go to Pack-a-Punch on Grief. Taking people's weapons from the mystery box has proven to be more challenging. For some unknown reason, downing yourself at the box doesn't always take the enemies weapon. Sometimes they can still take their weapon from the box even if you are downed right next to the box. It seems to have something to do with how close your teammates are to you. So if you are going to try to take people's box weapons, it is recommended you tell your teammates to go as far away from the box as they can, and then once their weapon is hopefully gone, you can tell your teammate to come revive you. Death Trample Steams (Borough) Death Trample Steams are a unique grief tool only on Borough as the Trample Steams are only on Borough. There are certain spots on the map where you can place the Trample Steam and it will kill them if they launch onto it. The known death trample steam spots are: *Juggernog corner *Stairs in the Saloon *Top of Mule Kick Area *Side Area of Parts Room *Fence on the Hallway between Parts Room and Power Room *The Caves Juggernog corner is the best place to set up a Death Trample Steam, as this one makes them completely die out not even getting a chance to be revived, as it puts them into a death barrier. Some people consider this an illegitimate glitch, but it balances out the Jug corner very well, as it is one of the most popular spots on the map. There are plenty of other places (pretty much anywhere) where you can place a Trample Steam to launch someone into a corner. Then, you crouch in that corner, which makes the Trample Steam an automatic Head Stomp trap. Some popular places to do this at are: *The Starting Box location *Corner near Pack-a-Punch *Top Staircase of Courthouse General Griefing If you have someone on the other team who has 0 downs and it's past round 10, it is about time to start griefing them. All you gotta do is keep on shooting and knifing them until they go down. Sometimes this can take a while depending on how skilled they are. If they are running away then shoot and you are behind them, shoot them. If they are camping somewhere or they are running but you are in front of them, knife them towards the zombies. This can work very well once you become a skilled griefer. Being a Survivalist Sometimes you might have to be that guy who is just surviving. This usually happens when you are not playing with a team, and you have bad teammates who keep going down. You'll be the only one alive at the end of every round. Just camp a corner or go as far away from the enemies as possible. Sometimes you will have to play defensively in order to survive, as most griefing tactics involve you either directly going down, or going into dangerous situations. If your teammates are not able to revive you, it is wise to just play as if it were a survival game. Avoid the other team as much as possible, and just survive! On Cell Block, you can survive near the dog so you can keep getting power ups. Not Killing This is a simple strategy that can get many people on the enemy team down quick; simply not killing any zombies. Usually you would want to do this once zombies are runners, so after round 10 is when this really starts working. All you have to do is go near the enemies, but don't kill any of the zombies that are coming at them. They will usually get overwhelmed and a couple of them might down! Then you can use other techniques to ensure a win! Pulling Traps (Cell Block) Using traps can also be a very effective way to down people. Traps on Cell Block have a bit of delay after pulling them, so you want to spray the enemy if he is running away from the trap since the trap won't be able to kill him instantly. The acid trap takes 2 hits to kill and has a large area of effect so if you see someone within the acid trap area, make sure to spray them down as you are pulling the trap. Also, if they try to run to the side that you are on of the acid trap, you can knife them back into the trap. You can even put yourself in the trap a bit if it guarantees you downing the other player, as it will take 2 hits you down you. For the fan trap, you should pull it when you see someone running towards it. You need to pull this trap before they get near it because it has a delay like the acid trap, but this trap does not have such a big area of effect, but it will down them in one hit. If you can tell the other team is trying to pull a trap on you, which is usually pretty easy to tell since they will sit right next to the trap, then you can play with them a bit and try to bait them to use the trap so they waste their points without killing you. You need to run towards the trap and go very close to it, and then back off. Half the time the other team will pull the trap thus wasting 1000 points for nothing. Sometimes they might even down their own team members doing this! Brutus (Cell Block) Brutus is very good at taking down players who aren't experienced at Grief. To make Brutus spawn, hit the box about 5 times. You should wait for a Fire Sale to do this, but if you think that the other team isn't that good, then you can spend your money opening the door to the box and using it until Brutus spawns. This way you and your team can also get good weapons. When Brutus spawns, just run away from him until he goes after a member of the other team. This is best done when you have a party of 4 so you can tell your team not to kill Brutus. Then, knife the other team into Brutus and shoot them once hit starts hitting them. This is a good way to win the game in a low round. It usually doesn't work in high rounds because people get upgraded weapons so they kill Brutus easily. Breaking Someone's Legs When you get the meat power up, you can throw it someone while they are knifing. This will make them catch the meat, but what it also does is make them run at LMG speed until they bleed out. This is a very good way to grief experienced grief players, but it can be hard to do because they have to be knifing at the right time when you throw it. Category:Black Ops 2 Category:Grief Category:Information